1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool, more particularly, to a socket set.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional socket set is usually composed of plural sockets, in which each socket is formed with at least one driving portion and at least one driven portion. The driving portions of the respective sockets are designed in different sizes, while the driven portions tends to be designed in same size to facilitating the use of a driving head of one single driving rod to drive different sockets.
However, since a large-size socket and a small-size socket usually require driven portions with different sizes, an user has to find out not only a socket being correspondingly applied to a screwing member but also a driving rod being correspondingly applied to the socket, so as to complete the driving task. In other words, to screw the screwing member, the user has to prepare plural sockets in advance and has to prepare driving rods being correspondingly applied to various driven portions, thus resulting in inconvenience of use and carrying.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.